


Floating?!

by frozencanary



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Minor Lex Luthor, Minor Lillian Luthor, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozencanary/pseuds/frozencanary
Summary: Kara starts floating when her and Lena start hugging? Lena gets angry there's a argument she leaves, Kara finds her there's a confession of feelings.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Floating?!

Lena pulled Kara back towards the ground and looked straight at her.

“Kara why are you floating?” She questioned, folding her arms shutting herself off from the world. And Kara.

“Wha- what…,” Kara said trying to regain her breath. This wasn’t how she planned to tell Lena. This couldn’t have happened at a worse time… well rao! Kara thought. “I wasn’t flying… I just-,“

“You’re her, your Supergirl!” Lena said. Was she angry, annoyed, hurt? Kara couldn’t tell.

“No, I’m not!” Kara replied.

“Don’t lie to me!” Lena fired back. Okay she is definitely angry Kara thought.

“I’m not lying Lena, I don’t know what you saw… I wasn’t flying!” Kara said.

“So, you are calling me crazy then?” Lena said becoming impatient with her she started to walk away from Kara.

“Lena wait,” She called after her.

“I know what I saw… stop lying to me,” She said turning the handle on the apartment door.

“You can’t leave its your apartment!” Kara cried. She wanted to go after her she really did but she knew how destructive Lena could be if she got upset so she decided to wait.

Meanwhile Lena drove away she didn’t know where she was going but she kept driving. Soon she was on a cliffside facing Smallville. The sun was setting and it was warm. It was quiet there… until Lena arrived throwing rocks down the cliff and shouting at herself ‘I flew her…on an um bus’ really how could you be so stupid she thought. 

Lena was annoyed to say the least. How could she have been so oblivious Kara would leave when Supergirl was needed, they were never in the same place and Supergirl (Or was it Kara now? Lena wasn’t sure) had even saved her life. 

She and Supergirl were friends. Her and Kara were best friends? Maybe… just maybe more? (I mean Kara share her potstickers with Lena that had to count for something right?) Lena sighed all of her thoughts were rushing to her at once. Kara Danvers was supposed to be her friend. Lena thought about all the times she had cried in Kara’s arms and her friend’s reassurance that everything would be alright. Why didn’t Kara tell her? Was she not enough for her- she couldn’t be trusted… because she’s-

A gush of wind came from behind her. Lena turned round it was Kara. She was dressed in the Supergirl suit her hair messy and she looked panicked.

“Lena-“She tried but was interrupted.

“It’s because I’m a Luthor isn’t it?” She asked but not giving enough time for Kara even to begin to deny. “Dammit Lex, Lillian always screwing things up even when they aren’t around” Her voice started to crack and she began to feel very shaky.

“Lena, please,” Kara stepped forwards reaching for her but Lena just pulled away. “Okay… I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you… but it’s not because you’re a Luthor okay? You know what I think of you, you aren’t anything like them.”

Lena sat down the rocks scraping her legs but she couldn’t afford Kara seeing how vulnerable she was right now she was numb, she had a literal dull pain in her chest.

“Where you ever going to tell me?” Lena asked glancing back at Kara who hadn’t moved since Lena had pushed her away.

“Yes i promise, I only didn’t tell you because I wanted to protect you,” She said sitting down next to Lena.

“But then it was just easier to lie to me, right?” Lena asked her emotional barriers still up.

“It was never easy lying to you Lee, I thought I was protecting you, if you found out you get hurt…I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you,” She looked at Lena but she didn’t return the eye contact.

“Kara… I thought after everything we have been through i thought you would at least be honest with me,” Lena said curling into a ball and burying her face into her hands. She was broken but was she surprised? No Kara was just another person that hurt her. Another person she was a victim too. Tears streamed down her face.

“I’m so sorry Lena,” Kara moved closer to her putting an arm round Lena. “Please try to understand that I thought lying to you would protect you, that if you found out you could get hurt… I don’t know what I would do if something bad happened to you… I love you Lena,” She whispered into Lena’s hair.

“Kara…,” Lena pulled away from her.

“Lee, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that,” She knew that this was a horrible time to admit that she was hopelessly in love with her best friend but it seemed- she was cut of by Lena’s lips on hers. She was getting kissed by Lena. Luthor. 

“I kissed Supergirl!” Lena giggled cupping Kara’s cheek. “I love you Kara,” She said kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> um... i don't know what this is... i just wanted to write a argument scene with Kara and Lena it escalated.


End file.
